Seas the Day!
by procrastinator46
Summary: Tris and Christina go for a vacation in Goa,India. An important encounter with someone special fills Tris' life with love and happiness. She can't decide what made her vacation worthwhile-the sunny days and beautiful beaches or the special encounter. I do not own Divergent. All credits to the most amazing Ms.Roth. A combination of my love for beaches and for FourTris!
1. Packing

Tris POV

I am super excited for this vacation! Christina seriously knows how much I love beaches. _To some it may be just water but to me it's where I regain my sanity._

She has found this amazing place in India - Goa, a land with an exquisite mix of sun, surf and beaches. It is a total tourists' paradise.

My phone beeps while I am packing and I look over to find a text from Christina-

**Chris: **All done?

**Tris: **A little left.

**Chris: **Tris I am done so I am coming over to help you.

**Tris: **Thanks!! You can stay for the night then we can leave together for the airport.

**Chris: **Done. See you.

**Tris:** SEA you soon Chris...

**Chris: **Lmfao... Someone's excited huh.

I wait for Christina while I prepare some pancakes for her. She comes at half past seven with all her bag and baggage. My eyes widen in shock seeing her 3 fully stuffed, about to explode travel packs. And she told me to pack light. Duh.

Seeing my horror she says,

" Oh come on.It is still not enough for a 10 day vacay"

" Seriously?"

" I had to pack my make up,dresses,shoes,toiletries,

snacks,--"

I stop listening and busy myself with the packing. She eventually gets my attention by asking me what all I have packed.

"Nothing, just some snakes, reptiles, a heater, oven...Oh I almost forgot- a gold bar."

" Haha. Very funny"

" Then stop babbling and come help me here."

I try to suppress a smile but fail miserably. Packing with Christina is like packing with your mom who is fashionable to an another level. She tells you to keep the essentials and leave the rest. With Christina 'essentials' mean all the 'non- essentials' like 3 eyeliner sticks, hair treatment supplies,face masks and what not. She is SO dominating but she is my best friend.

Finally we finish the packing at quarter to ten. She forced me and like literally forced me to pack all the short sundresses , shorts ,see through tops and how can I forget the bikinis. But since we will be going to beaches, I let her pack all those. Though I am not usually comfortable in them, I was too tired to argue. We went to bed after talking about what all we will do there. I am having this funny feeling in my stomach as I set my alarm and close my eyes to sleep. I am too excited I think.

\--Few hours later--

I CAN'T SLEEP

Christina is sleeping soundly beside me. This happens to me before every vacation. I am too anxious to even rest my eyes! I mentally go through all the things that have to be kept in the bag in the morning - tootbrush, water bottle,etc. After what seems like eternity, my eyelids become heavy. I close my eyes for like 5 minutes, finally feeling sleepy but the alarm goes off. 6: 30 already? Damn it! Everytime!

I wake up with a sigh,brush my teeth and take a shower. When I enter the room,I see Christina has already woken up. She gives me a half smile and stands up to get ready.

The time is 9 in the morning and we are all set to go. I double check everything and join Christina at the front door. I lock it and look over to Christina finding her already giddy with excitement. We call the cab and head to the airport. It is going to be a long flight.


	2. Flight

Christina POV

I should give myself an award for packing so thoughtfully. Like seriously. I had to leave so much.

Anyways,I am very excited to go on this vacation with Tris! We will have so much fun together. She let me decide the destination. I was so confused but then I heard that one my colleagues, Will,on whom I _might _have a crush on ,had planned a vacation to this place-Goa, in the same week as ours. So I thought that why the hell not?Maybe we two cross paths there and you know,_connect_.

And it had beaches. Perfect.

Tris readily agreed with me when I suggested her the place. I did not tell her about my _other _plans though. Guess she will find out there.

Now while sitting in the plane,I hope I don't do anything embarrassing. There is something wrong with me and planes. I try to get that thought out of my head. I should just listen to music and relax. I see Tris reading a novel and I roll my eyes. She catches me and says," What?"

I reply," Are you seriously reading?"

" Well, _Reading is dreaming with open eyes."_

" Okay okay, no need to bombard me with your intellectualness. Continue"

" That's better," she chuckles.

She can be SO nerdy sometimes but she is my best friend.

I listen to music and look around for some eye candy.

Soon I start feeling sleepy and my eyelids shut. After about an hour or so Tris shakes my shoulder and I wake up with a start,successfully managing to throw my ipod and Tris' book on the floor with a loud thud. I can feel eyes on me and my cheeks redden. Oops!

Tris just chuckles and I apologise under my breath. I see food has arrived. I eat cautiously so as to avoid any other mishaps.

For the rest of the flight, I nap, go through my phone, search about the various activities to do in Goa and mainly listen to music.

After what seemed like a thousand years,we finally land. I can't help the smile that comes across my face.

21 fucking hours! I can't believe I sat ' almost' peacefully for the whole flight! Both Tris and I are jumping like 4 years olds when we arrive in India. People will think we are mad but who cares? Let the fun now begin.


	3. Here we go!

Tris POV

We are FINALLY here! Isn't 21 hours quit long? The human race should have already invented the teleport system which which would have transported us anywhere in sec...What the heck I am thinking about right now? I smile at my foolishness. I am still in my train of thoughts when Christina interrupts me,

"Come on day dreamer let's find a cab."

" yeah,sorry"

We head outside and very quickly find a cab. The driver can very well understand us so we have no problem communicating. He even tells us a few famous places to visit here. As we reach our hotel,Christina pays the fare.The driver gives us his phone number so that we can call him if required. This vacation has started on a positive note.

The hotel is amazing. We have an double bed room all to ourselves. The hotel itself includes an indoor pool( who would need that anyways),spa,gym,bar and gaming area.

We two freshen up quickly. As soon as my head hits the bed I fall alseep. Christina joins me soon after.

After about what seemed quite a few hours, I wake up, seeing Christina getting ready. I can't refuse when she says I have 5 minutes to get ready as we were going to the beach.

" This is beautiful," says Christina while we are taking a stroll on the beach. It is neither too crowded nor too empty. Just perfect.

" Yes,it is." I reply

" But I am hungry!"

" I knew it. Let's get something to eat."

We locate a shack restaurant nearby. I request a seat for two and we immediately get one. Christina orders some fish while I get myself sandwiches. As I gorge on the delicious sandwiches, Christina says," Tris?"

" Yes?"

" You know my colleague Will?,"she says stressing on the word _colleague._

" Maybe..,"

"So I just informed my co-workers that I am here in Goa via group chat and _suprisingly _Will is also here with his friends."

I almost choke on my sandwich. I already know what she will be asking me.

She continues," He asked me to join him and his friends. Tomorrow evening they are coming to this beach to have an amazing bonfire so I said yes. Please don't be mad."

" Christina I wanted this to be a best friends vacation. But I know that you have a major crush on Will so I am okay if we join them."

She blushes when I mention Will being her crush but then squeals so loud that half of the restaurant is looking at us.

" Thank you Tris!! This went a lot better than I expected. Maybe even one of Will's friend shows interest in you..."

" Oh shut up."

She just giggles and soon we are outside again, the pleasant sound of waves hitting the shore reaching our ears. As the time passes,the temperature also drops. We head to our hotel as quickly as possible. We change to our night clothes and call it a night. Now again I can't sleep because I am anxious about tomorrow but it's just one night. I'll be okay I _guess._


	4. Meeting Him

Tris POV

Next morning I get up early (as if I slept at all), and freshen up. After Christina finishes her make up routine,we head to the beach. The weather is just right. Christina won't let me get into the water before taking atleast 50 pictures of hers. It's been like 10 minutes and I still on my knees,holding the phone,finding the perfect lighting and telling her the perfect angle. But this is what best friends have to do right?

We have a lot of fun together. She even builds a sandcastle. She looks at her work impressively while I hold back a chuckle.

" What?"

" Nothing. I was just thinking that this sandcastle is just the same as the one I made on a beach when I was in second grade."

" Shut up,Tris"

She looks angry but it has a hint of amusement in it. I then laugh at her. _Now _she doesn't look impressed. She glares at me and I know I am in trouble.

" Come on I think it's funny, " I say to her to lighten the mood.

" You could have fake praised me but you didn't so you get a punishment."

" Please don't ground me," I fake plead.

" Well I get to decide what clothes you will be wearing tonight when we meet the guys."

_No shit_. This is way worse. She will make me wear super short shorts and some tight top. Times like these make me want to disappear.

She then laughs at the look on my face and says,

" Don't worry,I'll make you pretty."

_Yeah we'll see._

**_4 hours later..._**

I am standing in front of the mirror looking at myself. I was right. On her order I am wearing a super short denim shorts and a tight yellow crop top. She also forced me to put eyeliner, eyeshadow and blush. I feel vulnerable at my exposed skin but I also think that this outfit looks good on me. Christina can't get the smile off that is plastered on her face. She calls the driver, the one who first dropped us here at the hotel, because the beach we have to go is quite far.

When we reach the place,the driver offers to wait but we just tell him we will be late so he leaves. As we start walking towards the bonfire,which is quite far from where I stand,I say to Christina," If you force me to do anything now, I will kill you."

She chuckles a little and says," Come on Tris, you know I won't...

_Really?_

anyways the guys we are meeting are nice. I know some of them through Will. It's not as if they bite."

" Oh thanks for telling. I didn't really know that." I say,sarcasm evident in my statement. She just rolls her eyes and I realise we are nearing the group. I can already make out their faces. Will sees us and walks towards us. He just gives a casual hug to Christina but I think both of them wanted it to be a little longer. _Never mind._ He shakes my hand and introduces us to his friends.

" Guys,listen up. We have 2 new friends joining us. This is Christina,my colleague and Tris, her friend."

They all cheer and say Hi's and Hellos. I individually say Hi to everyone till my gaze stops for a second longer at a handsome guy with a little tan skin and muscular body. He smiles at me and I feel myself blush. _Already?_ As all of them introduce themselves I learn that Will's friends include 2 brothers Uriah and Zeke who are similar looking and very cheerful in nature. I can see that already. Then there's Tobias,the handsome guy and Marlene,Shauna and Lynn are the girls.

When Will asks his friends to make space for us in the circle,I see Tobias move a bit too quickly to his right to make space on his left. The corner of my lips curve upwards and I take the seat next to him,crossing my legs ,my knee touching his. I feel a current spread in my whole body at the contact. I shudder a little. This night was meant to be a casual outing but I think it won't be casual anymore.


	5. The Girl

Tobias POV

This vacation has been going good so far. Will had to convince me a lot for this getaway. I had work but after a lot of bickering with Will ,I finally gave in.

Goa is an amazing place. And with a huge group like ours,doing adventurous activities is even more fun. It's our third day and here we are sitting on the beach with a bonfire,eating,drinking and singing useless songs.

Will sort of informed us that one of his colleagues and her friend will be joining us tonight. They happen to be in the same place as us which is a 'great _coincidence_', according to Will. I have made a bet with Zeke that the colleague will be Christina. Will has mentioned her to us quite a few times. The way he talks about her surely indicates that he has a crush on her.

" I think they are here " Will tells us.

When I see two figures walking towards us,I can already make out that one of them is Christina. I have seen her photos ( only the ones which Will has shown us). I look at Zeke with a face that says _I win _and he lets out a sigh. I avert my eyes to look over to the other person walking with her AND I am flabbergasted.

She is _beautiful. _The girl walking with Christina is blonde, has a medium height and is looking hot in those shorts and crop top...wait what?

Will approaches them and then introduces them to us.

" Guys,listen up. We have 2 new friends joining us. This is Christina ,my colleague and Tris, her friend," says Will.

_Tris. _Beautiful name. Our group cheers( except me,I am too busy looking at her) and we all say Hi in unison. Tris greets everyone individually and I think her gaze stopped on me for a second longer. Does she too... or am I just self obsessed. I know I am not bad looking but it is too early to tell. I work up the courage to smile at her and she quickly averts her eyes,_blushing_. Wow.

I snap out of my daze when Will says to make space for them in the circle. A little too quickly I move to my right to make space between me and Uriah. I see Zeke smiling at me. Was I too obvious?

But then it hits me. She might not even want to sit beside me. She will now think I am a creep. Great.

Just when I am about to lose hope, she crosses the circle and comes _right __next to_ me. She sits down with her legs crossed. Her knee touches mine and I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. I leave a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. Now that she is sitting beside me,I can see her eyes. They are grey but bright and curious. If I keep staring at her I will _definitely _creep her out. So I focus on the song Uriah has started to sing. I am anticipating of what might happen after this night, sitting there, just grinning like an idiot.


	6. Game Begins

Tris POV

" Okay miladies and of course gentlemen ,let the game of truth and dare begin!" Zeke announces.

Uriah then tells us the rules. We have to answer a question honestly if we choose truth or do a daunting dare without hesitation. The catch is if we fail to do either of them we have to remove an article of clothing and shoes and socks don't count.

Seriously?

I look at Christina with my eyebrow raised but she just shrugs and rolls her eyes. I didn't sign up for this. I have a scowl on my face and I am staring daggers at Christina. She gives me a puppy face. I have no other option,I'll have to go with it. I'll make sure Christina pays for it later.

Zeke then snaps me out of my daze when he says,

" Guys,I'll start"

He scans the group to look for his first prey and his eyes land on Marlene. Thank god

" Marlene,my future sister in law, you know the question"

" Dare Zeke"

"Ohhh. Feeling brave huh. I dare you to stand in waist deep water for 3 minutes."

I see Marlene's face. The water must be cold. But she just shrugs her shoulders and walks towards the shore. From here I make out her figure standing still in waist deep water. Uriah sets her watch and we all wait. Two and a half minutes are already up and Marlene is standing as peacefully as she can. Her time's up and she runs out of the water as fast as she is able to. We all cheer for her and she smiles and takes hsr place. She then continues,

" Christina, truth or dare."

" umm, dare?" Christina says more like a question.

" I dare you to tell us about your crush."

I feel this is deliberate. I saw Christina making eyes at Will and passing a few smiles but I think everyone noticed. Now Christina is as red as tomatoes and I feel myself smile. Good for her. She is hesitating before telling the truth but it is evident that she just not want to lose her shirt yet. So she mumbles," He is from work."

Before anyone can react Will chimes in," Really? Who?" He sounds both jealous and hopeful at the same time.

Christina hardly whispers,

" You."

Now it is Will's turn to blush. Christina can't look at him in the eye but he just walks over and sits right next to her,draping an arm around her shoulders. We all cheer for them. I even take a picture of the tomato red Christina.Will kisses Christina's cheek and then smiles at us. I think both of them got what they wanted.

Christina POV

I can't believe that just happened. He likes me back? Seriously? I think I will lose my shit right now but I won't because I don't want Will to leave me just yet.

Everyone cheered when both Will and I sort of admitted our feelings but I think Tris was the loudest of them all. While I was looking down,feeing too embarrassed,from the corner of my eye I saw Tris taking a picture of me. Well the game is still on. It's payback time.


	7. Revenge is Sweet

Christina POV

Tris is my best friend. We have been friends for years.By now I know her mood swings , her behavioural changes,when she is happy or when she is crushing on somebody.

When Tris was greeting everybody,I caught her staring Tobias for a second. And she also sat right beside him. The seat between me and Zeke was empty too. So I have made a point to get her and Tobias together by the end of this vacay. I know she will hate this now but she'll thank me later.

It's my turn to ask the question and no doubt I ask Tris," Trissy,truth or dare." She will kill me for calling he Trissy in front of everyone. But right now I am enjoying it.

" Dare"

Cool. " I dare you to kiss the guy you find most attractive here."

I am getting murdered.

Tris POV

She will get murdered. I know she is getting back at me for taking her picture.

I don't want to be the first one to take the shirt off so I think I'll have to do the dare.

Well I am clear in my head. I will kiss Tobias. _Even though __I didn't even check the other guys out._ But he is cleary very handsome. Like a Greek god. And the other guys are most probably taken. I think I am right about Zeke being with Shauna and Uriah being with Marlene. Oh wait. What if _he _is also taken?

I realise people are looking at me expectantly. I will have to think about that later. I look to my right and see him already looking at me. Now I am nervous. Sitting here just looking at him, I notice his eyes. They are a deep blue colour. Almost black. Like the sea at night. And I just want to drown in them.

I didn't realise I was leaning forward. I think he leaned a bit too. When my lips are just inches apart from his,I shift my head and kiss his cheek.

Yay I did it. I feel myself blush and hear the snap of a camera.Christina. I smile a little at Tobias and he smiles at me too. I would love to freeze at this moment but Uriah breaks my daze.

" Come on Tris, I am the king of hotness here. You should really think about your choices."

" Yeah Tris. You should think very carefully before getting attracted to Uriah," Zeke says before I can speak anything. Everyone laughs at his comment and Uriah smacks his arm playfully. I smile at them and feel Tobias staring at me. Did I do something wrong? Is he thinking about how dumb I am? Ofcourse he must himself be knowing how attractive he is. He would probably be thinking of his girlfriend and how foolish I am. No _wait. _I think right now I might have hinted that I am interested in him. Damn.


	8. The Crush

Tobias POV

Thank you Christina. I am secretly hoping that Tris kisses me. I mean I want her too.

After Christina asks her the question,everyone looks at her expectantly,even me. She seems to be thinking about it. Maybe she doesn't find me attractive. God,what was I thinking. She is so beautiful she might not even think of me in that way. I am about to look away when she tilts her head to look at me. She looks at me straight in the eye. My insides feel like I am going to explode. She leans in a bit.

No bloody hell.

This is happening! I will freak out. I think I cannot move a muscle but somehow manage to lean in a bit too. Just slightly. Not even noticeable. Now our lips are just inches apart and I want to close this space so bad. The tension becomes too much to bear. Our lips are going to touch in 3..2..1 and bam. At the last moment she turns her head and kisses my cheek. I so badly wanted her lips to be shifted just a little to the left. But this is great. She kissed me...even if it's on the cheek! She really thinks I am the most attractive here. Wow. This thought brings a smile to my face. I see her. She is blushing. Her pale skin now turning red. She looks even cuter. My smile widens. I was so engrossed in looking at Tris that I didn't even realise that Christina snapped a picture of Tris. Revenge. I just want to sit here gazing at Tris forever. But of course Uriah is here to ruin the day! He says something about being the king of hotness and then Zeke says something and everyone laughs. I laugh really not getting to know what was that funny. I see Tris and a sudden realisation hits me. She was staring at me, she sat right beside me even though another seat was empty and then out of all boys, she kissed ME. So she _may _have a crush on me! I will not assume things and rush into anything. Maybe I am just over thinking. Or am I?

Tris POV

What will all this lead to? I am just a plain girl and Tobias is a so handsome. What are my chances? I thought that this night I would end up making some friends but now I have made things complicated with Tobias by admitting I like him a bit. Now he will not only avoid me but also make up his mind that I am just another silly girl who is trying to hook up with him.

Shit.

While I am making a thousand scenarios in my head about how would things

have gone if I had done my dare differently,I am interrupted by Shauna telling me to continue with the game. It's my turn to ask the question.

" Zeke,Truth or dare? "

" The latter ma'am."

I smile before telling him the dare," You have to let Uriah sit in your lap for next 3 rounds."

"Oh my God Tris," says Zeke looking really disgusted.

" Come on Zekey baby. You will have a good time having me sitting on your lap. Even better than Shauna."

" Shut up," Zeke and Shauna say in unison and we all laugh.

Zeke finally lets Uriah sit on his lap and it seems that Uriah is making himself comfortable.

"Okay Will,Truth or dare?" Zeke continues.

" Truth"

" When did you realise that you liked Christina?"

Will blushes before he answers," We had to complete a file together. During those days we kept seeing each other a lot and that's when I knew I liked her." He then kisses Christina and they make out for like forever. When they finish, Will's eyes land on me.

"Tris. Truth or dare?"

" Dare." I don't want all my secrets to come out.

Will starts to think but Christina whispers something in his ear. He smiles when he gives me the dare I dreaded,

" You have to sit on Tobias' lap for the rest of the game."

_Fuck_.

I know Christina is just playing with me. She will have it from me when we return to the hotel. But right now I decide not to lose my shirt in just the beginning of

the game. I look sideways at Tobias and raise my eyebrows,asking for permission. He just shrugs so I stand and barely sit on his right knee. I don't want to sit directly in his lap and make it more awkward. It's not a comfortable position,me sitting on his knee,trying not to put as much weight as I can.

I go on with the game as I ask Lynn her most embarrassing moment at work when she choses truth.While she is answering and when all eyes are on her,I feel two hands on my sides slightly pulling me backwards. I completely freeze. Somehow I manage to look back at Tobias. He leans a little closer to whisper in my ear.

" Tris,I am sorry but my knee is hurting."

Oops. I almost forgot about him. I nod my head a little in understanding and shift myself to sit in his lap. I can feel his breath against my ear. I feel as if I can melt. Here and right now. This position is much more comfortable for I think both of us. He doesn't take his hands away from my waist nor do I push them away. I am loving the tingling feeling in my skin that is because of his contact. I love sitting here. I love everything about this dare. Thank you Christina.


	9. The Closeness

Tobias POV

Tris Prior,the most beautiful girl on the planet,is sitting on my lap.

But why did Christina tell Will to give Tris this particular dare? I know I kept stealing glances at her and tried to shift a little closer to her but I don't think I was that obvious. Or was I?

Not that it matters anymore. I can only feel Tris right now. She smells amazing. I don't want to take my hands off her waist and she doesn't try to push them away. I think I wasn't overthinking.

It is getting a little hard for me to focus on the game. But suprisingly I answer back when Lynn asks me the question. I choose truth because if I chose dare then I would have to stand up and I don't want Tris to get off from my lap.

" Why do you not work with your dad Tobias?"

Oh no. I was dreading this.

My dad is a millionaire and the owner of a company. But he is not a good man. I am a mere liability to him and an object to be thrown around. To the world he is an _inspiration_ but behind the doors he is a monster. No one knows about it except Zeke. He looks at me with concern. I know I don't want to answer this question. I do not mind that I will be the first person to take the shirt off.

I tell Tris to move a little and take my shirt off. Everyone looks at me with suprise or you can say shock. I quickly turn the attention away from me by daring Uriah to drink 5 bottles of coconut water in 30 seconds. He starts to drink and everyone just watches him. I take this opportunity to fold my hands infront of my chest- in between me and Tris. I don't like people watching my body since I feel they are going to see my scars even though most of them have faded.

Then something happens. I feel Tris shift a little. She leans back. Her back is now pressed against my chest. She saw that I wasn't comfortable without my shirt on. Now my body is hidden by hers.

I smile at her thoughtfulness. She has given me another reason to like her. She reaches for my hands and places them on her waist. Now we are sitting completely wrapped in each other. My heart starts pounding against my chest and I bet she can feel it. This tingling in my skin, the racing heartbeat, her scent reaching my nose and this peacefulness of the sea,her and my friends- I never want this to end.


	10. Spark

Tris POV

I knew he was uncomfortable sitting without a shirt. I think most guys would love showing off their bodies especially when a girl is sitting on their laps but Tobias is not one of those guys. Nope. Does he feel conscious about his body? If it is so, then he should either see himself in the mirror or maybe ask me. Whatever it is,it is clear that is he is quite uneasy in this situation.

I do not think about what I do next. I just lean backwards so my back is pressed against his chest. My motive was to cover his body with mine and to ease his uneasiness but instead I find this arrangement good for myself. I again experience the shocks of electricity go through my body when the skin of his bare chest touches my exposed skin,just beneath the crop top. Impulsively, I place my hands on top of his and guide them to my waist. I am sure he can listen to the thudding of my heart. I know in this moment I am not thinking practically and may even get disappointed of what might happen after this night, but right now I can only feel Tobias' hands on my waist, his breath against my ear and his quickening heartbeat, which I hope is not because of the dropping temperature.

Tobias POV

How can a girl, whom I have known for just 2 hours, make me feel like I have to break all the walls I have been building around me since I left my father? I feel the need to tell her about myself,to know about her and ultimately kiss her.God I want to kiss her. In the position we are, I can just shift my head a little and boom. But no. I will have to ask her out like a gentleman and not do anything till she is ready.

Wait.

I am already thinking about her being ready or not ready whereas she might as well not want to date me at the first place.

I am going a little fast here.

I start focusing on the game and decide to talk to her after it ends. It is Uriah's turn to ask the question and Shauna becomes one his victims.She obviously chooses dare which I think she might regret later but, never mind. Uriah asks her to buy him lunch for the rest of their trip. Shauna will have to face a financial problem because Uriah's appetite is similar to that of a giant.Shauna protests a little but agrees at last.

"So Tris, Truth or dare," Shauna asks Tris who , I'd love to mention, is sitting comfortably on my lap.

"Truth it is."

" Are you presently single? And if it is so, are you ready to be with someone?"

She thinks for a moment before answering. I feel myself becoming anxious. I really want to hear her answer.

" Yes I am single...

Thank God

and I would love to be in a relationship only if I find the right guy."

I feel as if she tilted her head to look at me when she finished speaking. Not that is was noticeable. But how can something she does miss my eye since I am constantly watching her from the moment she was here.

God I am really a creep.

From the corner of my eye I see Shauna smiling at me. Shit. I know they are my friends, they know my behaviour but they can't be so quick in seeing my liking for someone. Not that I am giving some obvious signs. But how the hell everybody knows?

Now they will conspire to bring me and Tris together by the end of this night.

Maybe that's what I want.


	11. Invite

Tris POV

Okay something is going on here. I know I am more happy and relaxed since I have been sitting on Tobias' lap but I don't think I am making it too obvious. Or am I?

I don't know why I tried to look at Tobias when I said I am looking for the right guy. I am so stupid. I hope he did not see anything.

But I did see something. I saw Shauna smiling at Tobias when I mentioned I am single. Is he really giving me signs or am I just too self obsessed?Possibly the latter since I know he is way out of my league.

We didn't even realise that we have been playing the game for almost 4 hours. At present,Uriah has applied make up, Christina has been told to communicate only through actions, Marlene has a pile of shells kept beside her and I am still enjoying sitting on Tobias' lap. He seems more relaxed now. His arms are not stiff as they were after he took his shirt off. Did I mention I am only sitting in a tank top and shorts?

It is not much after that we call it a night. Everyone is tired and eager to go back to their hotels. I hesitantly stand up from Tobias' lap and put my top back on.

" I am trying to call the driver but he isn't picking up the phone,"Christina says when I near her.

" Do you think maybe we could just walk?" I ask, not sure if she will agree since our hotel is quite far and it is late at night.

" No you won't" a deep voice says behind me. I am not at all surprised. I think I have already associated that voice with safety.

" No it's fine." I say to Tobias turning back to look at him.

" I will drop you. Both" He says looking me straight in the eye which makes me forget my surroundings.

" Thanks. That is very nice of you."

He just smiles and tells us to wait while he goes and informs Will. We say goodbye to everyone and they head back to their hotel while I, Christina and Tobias walk towards his car. He explains that he got it from a car rental service they provide to tourists in Goa. I take the front passenger seat while Christina sits in the back. She immediately busies herself with her phone and there is an awkward silence in the car.

" So, Tris..," Tobias says breaking the silence.

" Yes"

" Where do you work in Chicago?"

"The Lawrence enterprise. I have been working there for almost 3 years now."

" Wait. The Lawrence enterprise?That is like 5 minutes away from my workplace."

" Wow, we really need to catch up sometime."

" Absolutely."

That is awesome. How come I never met this man when we work in the same area? We were meant to meet here thousands of miles away from our own country!

_" Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other"_

I and Tobias get so lost in our conversation that Christina has to fake cough to mark her presence. It is beautiful how everything comes out of my mouth so easily when I am talking to him. By the time we reach our hotel, I can't wipe the smile off my face. I didn't want this to end. Tobias parks the car and before I can get out he rushes to open my door. And then of course Christina's. I laugh a little. He is so cute. Yes. Cute.

"I better go take the keys from the reception," Christina says to no one in particular, intentionally leaving me and Tobias alone.

" I had a lot of fun tonight." I say to him

" Yeah me too"

There is a moment of silence before he speaks up again,

" What are you doing tomorrow?"

" Nothing much. Going to the beaches I guess."

" Well you can surely join us. We are going diving."

"Are you sure?I hope your friends won't mind."

" Nah. They won't. I think Will would love to see Christina there."

" Yeah, he would.They make a cute couple."

" They sure do"

I again find myself staring at him. He looks at me with such intensity as if he is trying to pierce though my body. I can stand like this whole night. But of course, Christina calls out that she has the keys. I smile at Tobias. The next thing I do is very bold of me. I hug him. I don't know what to expect but he hugs me back. Maybe he too was waiting for this. I would love him to make the first move but if he doesn't then I will.


	12. My Move

Tobias POV

She hugged me. Tris Prior hugged me. And I managed not to freeze and hugged her back. How much I wanted to stay like that forever.Did I mention that we exchanged numbers? Now no matter what, I am not going to leave Goa before expressing my feelings to Tris.Never in my whole life, I have yearned this much for someone's presence. This is going to happen. I will make the first move.

I head back to my hotel, grinning like an idiot. It is great that Tris is coming tomorrow with us but I have to sort of plan how to tell her what I feel. I am no good at this thing so I consider my last option, Zeke, for help. I knock at his door quite a few times before he answers,"Shut the fuck up, T"

"Wake up Zekey. I want your help"

"Ohhh. The terrific Tobias needs my help! Come on in."

I just roll my eyes and follow him to his room. It is as messy as you can expect it to be.

"umm..so Zeke." I don't know how to start.

"Yes Tobias."

" I think I like Tris."

"Ha! I knew it baby. My baby's in love.Yay."

" Shut up and listen. I invited her and Christina to come with us for diving tomorrow. And when I was leaving she hugged me! I hugged her back. Now I need you to tell me how to approach her."

"Hmm.Let me think. So when we are diving you help her with the instruments and everything. Then you stay by her side during diving. Show her things you find amusing. Sit next to her while on the boat. And boom. The first part is over."

" Okay, go on."

"Then tomorrow evening you take her for dinner.I'll find an excuse to get you two alone.But I don't think I'll need one because it was cleary evident how you to were amazed by each today at the game."

" No it wasn't."

" Yes it was. Now shut up and listen. So you take her to dinner and then after finishing, you finally ask her and if she says yes, you may kiss her"

" 'If' she says yes?"

"No I mean she will say yes. But you never know..."

"Oh god Zeke."

"You follow my plan or you fail."

"Okay, I get it.Thanks brother.

"Bros help bros.Now go on and sleep and let me sleep."

"Yeah, bye"

I head back to my room and try to sleep. My phone beeps and my heart skips a beat when I see that the message is from Tris.

**Tris:** Tobias?

**Tobias: **Yes Tris.

**Tris: **Where we have to meet tomorrow?

**Tobias:** I'll pick you up from your hotel.No worries.

**Tris: **'kay. Done. See you tomorrow then.

**Tobias: **See you!

I try to rest my eyelids again but it is of no use. I can't sleep. I am anxious about tomorrow. But nothing to worry. I'll be fine I _guess._


	13. Scuba diving

Tris POV

I can't sleep. I am continuously thinking about that moment. The moment when I hugged him.And he hugged me back! God I like him. I am about to rest my eyelids when Christina speaks up. I didn't know she was awake.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah sort of"

"Ha! I knew it. You couldn't keep your your eyes off each other."

" What! No! I mean yes! No no.. Oh god"

Christina starts laughing. Then she says, "Don't worry. I'll set you up with him while diving."

"Christina, just sleep."

"As you say ma'am."

\--NEXT MORNING--

I am very excited to go diving with Tobias. And his friends. I wear a cute sundress while Christina does my hair in a braid. We wait for Tobias outside our hotel. Not after 5 minutes later, he shows up. Will too is in his car. The others are in a different car just behind. Both of us then get inside and greet the boys. Christina immediately starts talking about how much fun diving would be, while I look in the rear view mirror and see Tobias already looking at me. I look away, blushing. He just smiles and concentrates on the road. The rest of the ride is fun, I talk occasionally while Christina does not let any moment pass in silence.

We reach our destination soon. Our instructor introduces himself as Ray. He is a handsome man which a cheerful persona.I can see the girls looking admiringly at him and I myself check him out.

I can feel someone's eyes on me though. I turn around to see Tobias looking at me, showing a hint of jealously on his face. Oh no. I am not interested in anyone else but him.

How will he know that if I don't tell him? Duh.

I think that sight of Tobias looking jealous turns me on a bit. He looks so cute right now.

Anyways Ray tells us the instructions and I try to retain as much as possible. He dismisses us to change into our diving suits. When we are done, he helps everyone adjust their cylinders and other equipment. I do mine quickly as I have already done scuba diving before. I look around to see if anyone is done. Then I see Tobias. He is struggling a little with his equipment. It looks so funny seeing him all flustered. I go to him and say, "Need a little help there? I have done diving once so I know how to."

"That would be great. Thank you."

I adjust his kit and then look up to face him. He thanks me and it looks as if he wants to say something else but doesn't. I hear someone cough and turn around to find Ray standing behind me.

He gives me an assuring smile and says," That is great Tris. You do have skills."

"Thank you Ray." I reply to him, returning his smile. Before I can say anything else I see Tobias staring daggers at Ray. He is jealous again. How cute!

"Okay guys since you all are ready,get into the boat," Ray says now addressing to the group. Tobias gets in before me and offers me his hand which I take gladly. I sit right next to him in the boat. I think he shifts a little closer so that our arms are touching.I smile and just wait till we reach our spot. This is going to be fun.


	14. Another World

Tobias POV

Great. This is just the opposite of what I and Zeke planned. I know I was struggling a bit with my gear but I was going to help her after I was done. Little did I know that she already was a pro. And on top of it, she came to help ME. How stupid it must have been.

Okay. No worries. There is still time left. By the way on a positive note, it was only me that Tris came to help. Others were also struggling.

But wait. That Ray. I see him making eyes at Tris. And Tris seems to check him out too.No I won't let this happen. Sure Ray can be charming but as a male I easily decipher other male's intentions with a women. And he seems to be like a ladies' man which is not good. I will have to keep an eye on him.

Anyways I am currently enjoying sitting next to Tris on this boat with such a tranquil sea all around us. It is so peaceful.

Soon after, we arrive at the diving location. I am very excited to do this with Tris. And my friends. Ray leaps in the water and help us all get in. He is taking a little too long with Tris even though she doesn't really need it. She already knows what we are doing. I have clenched my teeth so hard, it seems my jaws will break. This man is trouble.

Once we are all in water, we adjust our gear for the final time. I take Tris' side before we swim deeper. She smiles at me and I feel as if I will burn into flames right here. In the middle of the sea.

It is time that we go deeper. As I leave the water surface behind, I get closer to this another world of underwater. This is amazing. _It feels like I am over the moon when I am under the water._

I find a very brightly coloured fish which somewhat looks like Zeke with chubby cheeks.I laugh. As I am able to underwater.

As much as I am loving this, I need not forget my plan. I look around to see Tris admiring a colourful fish. I swim over to her, pat her back and gesture her to follow me. She does so and I show her the fish Zeke. I point at the fish and then at Zeke. She understands what I am trying to say and laughs. She is so beautiful. Especially underwater.

There are millions of beautiful creatures in this huge ocean. It looks as if God personally took out his time to adorn each and every one of them. I am beside Tris all the time. Or you can say she is beside me. We see funny creatures together and compare them to our friends. She is really effortless.

I think this part of the plan went well.


	15. After Diving

Tris POV

That fish really looks like Zeke. It is so hilarious watching all the different types of fishes and then comparing them to our friends.With Tobias. He and I have been swimming together and doing this thing. I don't want to leave his side and I think he doesn't want me too.

Now I am getting a little skeptical about Ray. Sure he is charming but it seems like he is trying to flirt with me. Making eyes at me, helping me a little longer than everyone else, and suddenly popping behind me while swimming - I don't think this will go well with Tobias.I did see him clench his jaws earlier.

Anyways ,sadly,our time for scuba diving is over. We all make it to the surface where the boat is waiting. Ray gets in first, followed by Tobias. Just as Ray reaches down to give me hand, Tobias bends in front of him and offer me his hand instead. Ray watches him for a moment but then backs off. I gladly take Tobias' hand and make my way to the boat. After everyone is on the boat, towels are handed out. We just dry ourselves off and it is not soon after that everyone starts talking about how they felt underwater. In between all the chatter I do catch words like 'scared', ' awesome' and 'extraordinary'.

I listen to all of my friends till a breathy laugh distracts me.It is coming from right beside me. I realise I am sitting next to Tobias with our lower halves touching. I look at him and smile. Right now I do not feel nervous, I feel calm and relaxed. I decide to do something.I rest my head on his shoulder. His arms freeze for a moment but then relax. I did not realise, until now, that I needed to be brave in such little moments in my life. Zeke clears his throat and all the chatters die to listen to his announcement.

"Friends, this thing was one hell of an experience. This calls for a celebration. Party from Uriah's side."

To that Uriah interjects and we all laugh.

" No seriously. Party today at the Goan Galore. 7 pm."

We all cheer in agreement. Soon we are on the shore. We change our clothes and head to our respective hotels to get some rest. Tobias again offers to drop us but we do not give him trouble this time. Christina calls for a cab. I go to inform Tobias and he says,

" Text me when you reach the hotel."

"Sure."

I hug him while leaving. This time I do get butterflies in my stomach. I love this feeling. This feeling which I have when I am with him. And I am planning to not let it go.


	16. The Date

Tobias POV

It's time. I am well rested but I am anxious. I dress in a button down shirt and black pants. I don't mean to brag but I looking kinda good.

Zeke pounds on my door, telling me it's time to go.

The club we decided to meet is not far from our hotel. We just walk there and enjoy the evening breeze. Tris and Chrsitina have not arrived yet.

Just as I am about to call her, I see her coming out of a cab. And I am amazed. She looks so beautiful in that burgundy dress. I do make a point to tell her that though.

She smiles as I approach her. Christina gives a sly smile to both of us and quickly makes her way to Will who was too eager to see her.

"Hey," I say to Tris as soon as I am near her.

"Hey!"

'Hey'? That's all that I can get out. The nerves are getting on me.

"Umm..Tris?"

"Yes Tobias?"

"You are looking beautiful."

I said it! At that comment she blushes and mumbles thanks. She looks even cuter with that reddness in her cheeks. I feel good that I can make that happen to her.

"We should find a table."

I realise that I have been staring at her. Now it is my time to blush. Oops.

"Yeah. Come with me."

We join our friends at a table which is big enough to accommodate our whole group. Tris greets all of them and sits beside Marlene. The seat next to her is empty but before taking it I ask her if I can. She then says," Aww Tobias. Ofcourse you can sit here."

That was nice. After about an hour of talking, eating and laughing, I finally look at Zeke with my eyebrows raised. He understands what I am trying to say and then clears his throat(why he loves that so much?) to get the attention to himself.

" Guys, if you will excuse me and Shauna. We have something left to do."

Uriah then says,"Eew. Gross."

"Shut up. And I think you and Marlene also had to go for a bike ride . Remember you had a booking?" Zeke subtly raises his eyebrow at Uriah while talking. Uriah glances at me and grins widely.

"Oh yes, we do! Come on Marlene."

As the four of them are getting ready to leave, Christina says," Guys.. I and Will will too get going. We have some plans."

" Please don't tell us Christina. Just go." Uriah again chimes in, showing his fake disgust.

"Shut up Uri."

Now finally me and Tris are left alone. I don't know how to proceed. I just ask her,

"Tris, would you like to stay or should I drop you to your hotel?"

To my relief, she says," No I would love to stay.We both can hang out together."

"Sure. Umm that's nice. I mean okay. "

And I am fumbling.

"So you hungry?"

" No. What about you? Would you like to eat something?"

"Nah, I am fine."

There is a moment of silence before she speaks again,

" Would you like stay here or go for a walk maybe?"

"As you wish. We can go for a walk. Away from the noise."

She just smiles at me and gets up to leave. I too start getting up but the club waiter reminds me I have to pay the check. Oh no. That Zeke. This is what I have to do to return his favour.

Anyways I pay the bill quickly and then leave the club with Tris. The weather outside is pleasant. The soft breeze and the peaceful sea is very relaxing. I try to start up a conversation,

"So Tris,"

"Yes Tobias?"

"You like beaches huh?"

"Yeah I love them. And maybe that's why I love this place. What about you?"

"Will had to force me to come on this vacation. I had two options-work or vacay.I guess I made the right choice."

I say the last part looking at her.


	17. Loving it

Tris POV

Can this get any better? This walk,the breeze, calm sea and Tobias.I am loving every minute of this walk with him. We both are nervous. At least I am. I am going to tell him. If he isn't going to then I will tell him.

We have a light conversation till he says that he made a right choice by coming here, looking straight at me. He means I made his vacay worthwhile!

I blush before I reply, "Really?What made you think you made the right decision?" I love teasing him right now.

He fumbles before he speaks,

" Oh.. umm... you know the weather, the beaches and umm meeting you. And Christina."

Aww. He looks so sexy like this. All flustered and nervous.

We realise we have walked quite a distance so we decide to sit on a bench. The roads are now deserted except a few tourists and street sellers. The bench provides an amzing view of the sea.

"Meeting me?"

" Oh... yes Tris. You are a very nice person. And.. umm,"

"And what Tobias?" My heart is thumping against my chest and I look at him and see him all red. I really want him to say this.

"And I like you Tris."

Tobias POV

What the fucking hell? Did I really say that. God I said it. And she heard it. My heart was in my mouth. The moment I said that, I felt that a burden has been relieved from my shoulders. Now it is upto Tris. I won't force her for anything.

I finally glance at her and see that she is looking at the sea, smiling. And blushing.

I try to get a few words out from my mouth,

"Tris.. I ..I am sorr"

Before I can continue, without looking at me she says,

"I was waiting for you to say this Tobias. I like you too."

Then she finally looks at me.

I am dumbfounded for like 10 seconds. My eyes are wide open. My heart is beating so fast, it might explode and my breathing is erratic. Did she she say it or am I in a beautiful dream?

"Tris, really. What did you say?"

" I like you Tobias."

That is when I start laughing. Really hard. Maybe I am not thinking right now. It feels that my senses are numbed. But she too laughs with me. We go on what seems like forever.

When I finally come to my senses, I feel the need to ask her in a more proper manner. I clear my throat and proceed,

"So, Tris Prior, will you do the honours of making me the happiest man alive by becoming my girlfriend?"

She doesn't reply. She just leans in. This is happening. I lean in too. Our lips will touch in 3..2..1 and bam. This time they touch.

The kiss is slow and sweet. I am loving every moment of this. I don't want to part. And I think neither does she. The kiss is full of love.

Our human need for oxygen soon takes over.We both part a little but our foreheads are still touching. We are panting. Just then she smiles and says,

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Tobias."

I began to calm down. We kiss again and this time with even more certainty. In midst of our kiss, I hear a snap of camera and stop immediately. No shit. I put my arms around Tris and ask,"Who's there?"

I get up to check the area. I hear shushed voices from behind a tree. I go over to get a better look,just when all of my friends come out of their hiding and shout together,

"Mission Accomplished!"

I can't help but laugh. Tris follows me and joins in the laughter.

"My two babies are together now. Yay," says Zeke in a cheerful voice.

Uriah then says,

"I didn't want to interrupt your make out sesh but woohoo. You too admitted it finally!"

Christina chimes in and says,

"I knew you would love Goa, Tris!!"

"Yeah. Now I love it even more." Tris says, locking eyes with me. I feel as if the whole world has vanished and there is only Tris and I.Zeke coughs again to break our daze and says, "We all better get going. You too please continue."

"Shut up."Both Tris and I say it together.

They all leave us alone and get back to their hotels. We walk a little,this time hand in hand just when Tris abruptly stops.

"What happened Tris?"

She says nothing but hugs me. I hug her back. She calms my heartbeat and makes me forget all my worries.

"Tobias, you are the most caring person I have ever met. After Christina."

I laugh a little at that statement. She continues,

"I hope this isn't just a fling for you."

"No Tris, absolutely not. I am planning to stick around and annoy you for a long time. For forever."

She just smiles into my chest and we stay in that position for a long time. I believe in every word I said to her. I am not leaving her ever. She is the best thing that ever happened to me.


	18. Together

Tris POV

We walk together for quite some time. His assurance has overwhelmed me. He is such a gentleman. And not to forget- sexy and cute.

It is getting a bit cold so Tobias offers to drop me at my hotel. I gladly accept his offer, not wanting to leave his side. Since he walked to the club, we have to get a cab for my hotel. Then I insist him that I can go alone but he won't listen. Maybe I don't want him to.

We talk all the way to the hotel. Tobias doesn't leave immediately. He tells the cab driver to wait while he sees if I get to my room safely. I just smile at him and he smirks back which makes my heart flutter.

But I don't have my keys. Christina was the one who locked the door. I ask for a spare key at the reception desk but they need some i.d. for verification. My bag is _inside _the room.

No bloody hell.

Tobias also tries to explain but it is of no use. They have to follow the procedures. My only option is to call Christina. I try a few times but she isn't picking up the phone. Tobias calls Will, with whom Christina is. He finally picks up and says that the two of them are out partying at a club which is quite far from our hotel and they will be back by morning.

I have only two thoughts at the moment.

First- I will kill Christina.

Second- I will have to spend the night on the beach.

"Come with me."

I turn my head to see Tobias looking at me with a concerned expression.

"You can spend the night in my room."

"Oh Tobias.umm..."

He see my hesitation and quickly says,

"I'll take the couch."

Why does he have to be so good?

"Are you sure?"

"Do you think I will let my girlfriend spend a night on a beach?"

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. What did I do to have him?

We head to his hotel which is about half an hour away from mine. He leads me to his room. Before we enter, he looks at me and says,

"I am not going to force you into anything Tris. You are safe with me."

Those two sentences are enough for me to even trust him with my life.

"I know Tobias."

As we go inside, I see he has quite a big room. It is clean and a little decorated.

"You can freshen up. The bathroom is right there," he says, pointing to a door on his left.

"Yeah, thanks Tobias but I do not have clothes to change."

Spending the night in a burgundy dress in a room is better than spending it in the same dress but on a beach.

"Oh yeah, wait."

He rummages in his luggage and hands me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Here,have my t-shirt and shorts. These are the smallest I could find."

I chuckle at him because even his smallest of clothes are pretty oversized on me. But they will do for the night. I take the clothes and thank him. I go to the bathroom and change quickly. I need a facewash to remove my makeup and see one but it is on the top shelf of the cabinet. I am not a tall person. I stand on my toes and try to reach it as much as I can. But no use. If seems as if my attempts to get it have pushed it even further back. I have no other option but to call Tobias. I call his name and he comes running,

"What happened?Are you okay Tris?"

Oh god. His protective behavior is turning me on.

"Everything's fine Tobias. Just come inside. "

"Yeah, what happened Tris?"

"Can you get that facewash for me," I say pointing to the cabinet.

He laughs at my helplessness.

"Really Tris?"

"Yes please,"I say to him, slightly annoyed.

"Oh yes, sorry."

"You should be."

I turn around while he comes and reaches for the facewash and keeps it on the sink. It doesn't take me much time to realise that his body is pressed against my backside. I forget everything and just focus on the butterflies I get in my stomach every time he touches me. I dare not move as I feel him tense behind my back. He leans in a bit. My breathing becomes erratic. His nose touches my cheek. He whispers huskily in my ear,

" You look good in my clothes Tris. You should wear them more often."

My heart is racing. He plants a small kiss on my cheek and leaves the bathroom. Always a gentleman.

I go outside after 10 minutes, calming myself down and after finally using the facewash. Tobias is not in the room. Just as I start to worry, he comes in with a blanket and a pillow.

"Went to get these for you. Here."

He gives me the blanket and pillow and puts his own on the couch. I feel bad for staying in his room and not letting him sleep on his own bed.

I am not going to let that happen.

"Tobias?"

"Yes Tris," he says, facing me.

"You can take the bed. I will take the couch"

" No Tris. You sleep comfortably on the bed. I have no problem taking the couch."

"Tobias, please. This is your room."

"So? I will take the couch."

"No you won't"

"Tris,"

"If you won't take the bed, then I am leaving."

"No Tris."

" I am serious."

" Okay fine. But still you won't sleep on the couch. You can choose your side of the bed and I'll place pillows in between."

" Deal. I am taking the left side. But you will not pillows in between."

"Umm..Tris are you s.."

"I trust you."

He smiles at me and gives me a small peck on the lips. How much I wanted that to last longer!


	19. Never Apart

Tobias POV

It takes a great amount of self control to be in the same room with your girlfriend and do nothing. But I am not going to force Tris into anything. I want this to go slow and steady. And it's been only a few hours that we have been official.

But Tris insists that we should sleep on the bed. Together. How do I explain this to Tris? It is going to be extremely difficult for me.

Even though both of us have retired to the bed, it is evident that we can't sleep. We make small talk and occasionally check our phones. It is late now but still there is no sign of sleep.

I then suggest,"Do you want to watch TV?

" Yeah,why not."

It takes us a couple of minutes to figure out how to operate the TV. It is quite different from what we are used to.

When we finally get that thing switched on,I start surfing through the channels. I pause on one when Tris says," Yes, this one"

I see what the show is. It is some old show with nonsensical plot. I sigh. I decide to tease Tris a bit. It will provide much more entertainment than this show.

I change the channel and tune in to news. Tris looks at me sideways with a horrid expression. I try very hard to suppress my smile.

"Tobias,"

"Yes Tris?" I ask innocently.

" Change the channel. I want to see that show."

"No. That was boring. See some news."

"Tobias, give me the remote."

" Take it on your own. If you can." I say, stretching my hand away from her. She tries to reach it but fails. She tries again. And this time she keeps one hand on my chest and other other on my forearm. Her body is pressed against mine.Soon she is sitting on my lower abdomen, desperately trying to reach my hand.

And that's when I start staring at her gorgeous face and my hand goes limp. My laughter soon fades and turns into a smile. She gets the remote and looks at me with triumph but her expression changes when she sees mine. She then realises that she is sitting on top of me. I place my hands on her waist. She puts the remote down and keeps her hands on my chest. We do not break eye contact. The space between us is charged with electricity. She leans in. I straighten up. She leans is a bit more. I lean too. And our lips touch.

The kiss is sweet but it soon turns passionate. I get that feeling in my stomach that I'll be happy to get for my whole life.

Her hands roam on my body. And mine, on hers. They trace her arms, rest on her thighs, pull her face closer. Her fingers play with my hair and get under my shirt. This kiss soon turns in a pretty heated make out session. In midst of all of this, I pause and ask her,"Is this okay?"

To which she replies,"More than okay."

Then we get lost in the moment.

Tris POV

How can he change the channel when I told him to stop? I see him with a disgusted expression and see him suppressing a smile. Well two can play at this game.

I try to reach his hand. I keep my one hand on his chest while my other tries to get the remote. Without thinking, I pull my leg over his chest. That's when his hand goes limp and his laughter fades. I snatch the remote and have a little moment of victory. Then I see his face. He is staring at me. His eyes are filled with love and ...desire. I too turn serious when I finally realise my position. I am sitting on his lower abdomen!

But I do not want to ruin this moment.I realise I want him. As much as he wants me. That's why I lean in first. He straightens up. He leans in too. Our lips touch and we kiss. Our sweet kiss turns into a passionate one. Full of love and desire. Our hands trace each other's body. I let his hands travel up and down my body. Every inch of skin his hands touch, jolts with electricity.

Never do I want this to end. And it doesn't.


	20. Ever

Tobias POV

I wake up the next morning seeing my arms around Tris. How much I love this woman!

Sorry to disappoint you but we are fully clothed and nothing happened last night. We just kissed. And talked. I think it was 3 in the morning when we finally slept.

Right now I can just memorize this picture of Tris sleeping peacefully in my arms. I dare not move so as to not wake her. I kiss her cheek softly but that wakes her up.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning, handsome."

"You should get ready.All of us are having breakfast together."

"Yeah."

She goes to the bathroom to freshen up while I change. She wears her dress from the previous night. As soon as both of us are ready, we leave for the restaurant. Hand in hand. We walk to the place and already find all of our friends there. Including Will and Christina, who are looking pretty tired.

When we near their table, Zeke speaks up," Hey Tobias. And Tris? You stayed with him last night?"

"Yeah I did."

When Tris says this, both Zeke and Uriah look at each other and laugh.

Uriah then says,"Going a little fast there Tobias, aren't you?"

"Shut up Uri. Nothing happened."

"How do we know?"

Tris turns beet red and I start blushing too. This won't help when I am trying to prove my innocence.

"Just eat."

Tris then speaks up,eyeing Christina,"If Christina had left me my room key then I would have not bothered Tobias."

"Yeah Tris, I am sorry. I completely forgot. But on a positive note I think you enjoyed the night", Christina says, wiggling her eye brows.

"Omg Chris. Shut the fuck up."

When the laughter dies down, Tris and I finally sit to eat. It is about half and hour later that everybody is done and ready to leave. Tris has to go to her hotel now. I hesitantly say her goodbye even though I'll be seeing her for Truth and dare, round 2.

Tris POV

Uriah has really hyped this truth and dare thing. So apparently, we all are again meeting for another round.

I didn't really want to leave Tobias but I had to change.

**_5 hours later.._**

After coming back from the beach and building piles of sand, which Christina calls 'sandcastles', we return to our hotel to get ready for the game. Whenever I found a chance, I was constantly messaging Tobias. He and his friends were on a beach too. I firmly believe that Zeke or Uriah would definitely have teased Tobias while he was texting me.

Anyways Christina insists that she decide my dress. I let her because the last time she did so, happened to be the best night of my life. She makes me wear a crop top and jeans (thank god!) with a few layers underneath.

This time we go to the meeting place on foot. The weather is very pleasant and it is not that dark or lonely in the streets. On our way we also go through a flea market. Thousands of souvenirs are lined up in long rows. Christina buys some earrings while I take a ring for myself and a bracelet for Tobias. Christina too finds a chain for Will. As we are walking away, I suddenly remember that we haven't taken anything for the others. Oops. Too lost in love I guess.

Finally we buy matching bracelets for our friends. Just as we are about to leave, I get a call from Tobias,

"Tris where are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to come and pick you up?'

Aww.. That's so adorable.

I smile before I answer,

"I am fine Tobias. We just stopped by a market. Coming in 10."

"Okay, come fast. Bye."

"Bye Tobias."


	21. Game 2

Tobias POV

As usual, Tris looks smoking hot in her outfit. After I stop staring at her, I realise both Christina and Tris have bought matching bracelets for us. Before starting the game,we put them on.

Then Zeke begins," Okay guys! Today we are here for Truth and dare round 2. So let's rock and roll. Sit your butts down!"

Everyone laughs but then we sit in a circle. I look at Tris and expect her to come sit beside me but she just gives me a devilish grin and sits next to Uriah. I laugh a little and shake my head. I look at her again with expecting eyes and mouth the word,'please'. She pretends to think for a moment but then comes to sit directly in my lap. The girl surely likes to tease!

I then kiss her neck and she sighs. Can we be alone for a moment please?

Uriah sees us and says," Guys please get a room. We all are waiting to start the game here."

"Shut up." I and Tris say together. Laughter erupts in the group and Uriah just shakes his head in disbelief.

Christina speaks up," I'll start! Zeke, Truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously."

" You have to propose the first person who see in the streets. Then stage a dramatic break up till they walk away or hit you."

"Easy-peesy. Shauna and Tobias, come with me."

I am not eager to move but I have to see Zeke's dare. I have been instructed by everyone to record a video so that Zeke can be blackmailed for the rest of his life. I am quite willing to do this part.

We three walk towards the street together. Zeke then goes on the road while I and Shauna hide behind a tree. I take my phone out and start shooting.

The first person Zeke sees is a very muscular guy with a lot of tattoos. He also seems to be a tourist. I hope this guy is not short tempered.

Zeke approaches the man and gets on his knee. The guy looks confused. Zeke goes on saying how much he loves him, crying for a more dramatic effect.

And I cannot contain my laughter.

The man just looks at him with an expression that says, "what the hell are you doing?". He starts to walk away but Zeke grabs his arm and starts the break up part. Zeke is really good at acting. Wonder what he found interesting in a designing job.

Anyways, the guy now looks pissed. He sternly tells Zeke to go away but Zeke continues with his act. If he doesn't stop, he is going to get a broken nose.

And he does. His nose is bleeding but I cannot stop laughing. It isn't anything serious but Zeke seems to be pissed. Even Shauna can't help it. She is doing a miseble job while suppressing her smile. We go back to our friends and I show everyone the video. Eveybody laughs till their stomachs hurt. Zeke seems to be letting it go too.

"Okay guys, let me continue.

Tobias, truth or dare?"

"Dare Zeke."

" You cannot kiss Tris for the rest of the game."

Oh no. Tris chuckles and looks back at me. I don't need to think twice. I take my shirt off and kiss Tris passionately on the lips. Christina whistles while everyone laughs.

I finally break off after about a minute. I am thinking who to ask the question when a sudden idea pops in my mind.

"Tris, truth or dare."

"Dare, Tobias."

Perfect.

" I dare you to go on a date with me tomorrow evening."

She smiles happily and nods her head.

"Of course Tobias."

I just smile back at her. She then says,

"Uriah, Truth or dare?"

"No doubt, dare!"

"I dare you to climb a coconut tree."

Uriah looks at her with a terrified expression while everyone laughs. We spot a tree just a few meters from our spot. It is not much tall. Most of us take out our phones to shoot. As Uriah starts to climb, Marlene shouts and says,

"Don't worry baby. Even if this video goes viral on Internet, I'll still marry you."

Omg. No one can stop laughing. The videos are forgotten after Marlene's comment. We are laughing so hard, we can barely breath.

Uriah climbs halfway when Tris says he can come back. He lands on his back but quickly gets up and says,

"You see how your boy can do anything. It was a piece of chocolate cake for me."

But his short breath, sheen of sweat and unusual walk say otherwise.


	22. Perfect Evening

Tris POV

We left the beach at 1 in the morning. Obviously Tobias dropped us at our hotel. He gave me a quick peck on the lips while leaving.

"Don't forget our date tomorrow, Tris."

"Of course not."

Christina then chimes in,

"Yeah Tobias, I'll dress her myself. You won't be able to take your eyes off her."

"I will definitely like that."

Both Christina and Tobias laugh while I blush. Then she and I head to our room to get some sleep. But I think my anxiety for tomorrow has some other plans.

**Next Day**

This morning, Christina and I are going to a nature park. Everything is good until Christina gets herself bitten by an insect. She screams and I rush over to her to see the mark. The way she is reacting is really funny. While the guide is treating the bite, I say,

"Omg ,..."

"Yes Tris, thanks for your concern."

"Is the insect okay?"

I laugh so hard that I might seem crazy to the others. Christina just slaps my arm and shows me THE finger.

Still I cannot stop. It takes me good 5 minutes to finally regain my calm.

The guide says that the sting was nothing serious and the pain will go away in a few minutes. Christina looks better but she is still pissed at me. She says she will never talk to me but her never lasts for 5 minutes.

After the 5 minutes of silence, she starts blabbering about my outfit for the date.

I get those butterflies in my stomach again. It is just a date. And with Tobias , I have no reason to worry about.

It is 7 in the evening. I look myself in the mirror and I can't seem to take my eyes off. I am wearing a black lacy dress that ends just above my knees. My hair is in an updo and the makeup is minimal. I don't mean to brag but I do look ravishing.

Christina whistles when she sees me admiring myself.

"Thank you so much, Christina. You work wonders."

"My pleasure ma'am," she says taking a bow.

I laugh and wait for Tobias to come. Christina says that she will be going to Will's hotel.

After about 10 minutes, Tobias calls me to tell he is here. I am too giddy with excitement. Christina accompanies me to the hotel parking. I finally see Tobias but he is already looking at me with his mouth wide open.I can't help but blush.

Christina says,"Tobias just shut your mouth. You will catch a fly or two."

He just snaps out of his daze and smiles sweetly at me. We look at each with so much love that we get lost in the moment.

"I'll better get going guys.Have fun."

When Christina leaves, Tobias takes a step towards me. He hugs me tightly. I hug him back. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear,

"You look good, Tris."

He takes to me to a fancy shack restaurant. It has a beautiful ambience and is brimming with life. We already have a booking. Being a gentleman that he is, he takes my chair and wait till I am properly seated. I smile at him as he sits across from me.

"What do you want to eat Tris?"

"Fish? And something to drink."

"Sure."

He tells the waiter our order. Until our food arrives, we start up a conversation.

"Tris, I really want this for you to know. I like you Tris. I like you very much."

Aww. That is adorable. I just get dazed by his charm, his adorable uneasiness and the little things he cares about. I see his smile fading away. I realise that I have taken too long to reply back. No shit.I don't want him to think that I don't reciprocate his feelings.

"Tobias, I like you too. And I do want to be with you. You are the sweetest person I've ever met."

At this, his smile returns and he entwines his fingers with mine. Just then our food arrives.I gorge myself with that delicious fish. I do not care what he will think about me. I can let myself loose in front of him. I can already hear him laughing at me.

"You look so cute while eating Tris.I hope you know that."

I just look at him and smile because my mouth is stuffed with food. This only makes him laugh harder.

It is about after 15 minutes that we finish our meal.We go outside for a walk. All the memories from our previous date come back to me. The walking, our kiss, our friends and that amazing night.

"So, Tris. Should I drop you at your hotel or umm would you...would you like to come at mine?"

He is so so sexy. I can't help but smile. He continues,

"I mean, I am not forcing... It is completely up to you.."

" I'll come Tobias. Christina also is staying at Will's room tonight. I would just need my clothes."

" But you look good in mine." He blushes while saying this.

"Really? It's settled then. Let's go." I don't know from where I have gathered so much courage.


	23. Staying with Her

Tobias POV

I am repeating this: I am not not to force her for anything.

She is in the bathroom, changing while I clean the room a bit. It is not as messy as Zeke's but still. Since Tris, is inside, I take this opportunity to change my own clothes. I have changed my lower but I cannot find my t- shirt. While I am searching for it in the drawers, the bathroom door opens and Tris steps out. I do not have a moment to react. I turn around and she meets my eye. Her eyes travel a little lower, but they come back up. She is checking me out.

"Oh, I am sorry.. I should just go..."

" No Tris. It's okay.I cannot find my shirt. I'll just go in the bathroom if it makes you uncomfortable." Did I have the guts to just say that?

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" She says very softly. But of course I catch it. I smirk and start looking for my shirt again. I realise I gave my night shirt to Tris. I will not take it back from her obviously. She looks cute in it anyways. I see if I have another but I can't find anything in my luggage. All the t-shirts are dirty. Feeling a little bold, I just decide to sleep like this.

"Tris, "

"Yes,"she says, looking away from her phone.

"Do you mind if I sleep like this? All my t-shirts are dirty."

"No, of course not. You are sleeping on the couch anyways.."

"Yes...no wait. What? No."

She has this same evil smirk on her face. I stride towards her and grab her by the waist.She looks at me with a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Who said I'll be taking the couch?"I say, pulling her closer.

She stands on her toes and whispers in my ear,"I did."

I cannot take it anymore. I put my mouth on hers. We kiss passionately. I am afraid I won't be able to stop. But I am too lost in the moment to even think rationally.

"Tobias man! You up for some beer toni..Oh shit. Sorry."

Zeke comes straight in the room and Tris and I break away frantically. I should have kept the room locked. Why Zeke why?

"Zeke, knock at least man."

"Yeah sorry.Continue. Or please don't. I want to get some sleep tonight."

"Shut up."

He leaves but I do not catch the wink he gives me while stepping out.

"I am so sorry Tris."

"It's okay."

We two soon get in the bed and I wrap my hands around her waist. She places her own on top of mine.

"Tris,"

"Tobias,"

"I want you to know that I am very certain about this relationship."

"Me too, Tobias."

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Tris, I love you."

She smiles and leans in for a kiss.I said it and I am not taking it back.


	24. Epilogue

Tris POV

It's been 4 years. 4 years since our trip to Goa. 4 years of our relationship. I have moved in with Tobias. We have our moments, our fights but we are strong as ever. Christina and Will are married. Uriah and Marlene have a cute baby girl. Zeke and Shauna are getting married next year.

I am at my workplace right now. My phone rings and I see that it is Tobias' call. I quickly pick it up. He still gives me those butterflies in my stomach.

"Tris,"

"Yes Tobias,"

"Will you like to go to the beach with me? Today evening? Just you and me."

"I would love to Tobias. See you in the evening."

"Yup. Love you."

"Love you too."

Going to the beach is our favourite thing to do. We have been there quite a few times. It still feels very relaxing.

**_Few hours later..._**

Tobias and I are heading to the beach.It is not much far. Tobias looks a little more happy than usual. I like him this way. When we finally reach, I take off my shoes, like I usually do, and start walking barefoot in the sand. Tobias quickly takes my hand and we walk together. The beach is emptier than usual despite the amazing weather. I start telling him about my day and he patiently listens. I ask him about his and he says,

"I won't be able to forget this day.Ever."

I look at him with my eyebrows raised, a little confused. Just as when I am about to ask him what does he mean, I look forward and I am stunned. In front me, there are about hundreds of candles set in the shape of a heart. Written in the sand are 5 words- _'Will you marry me Tris?'_ I look at Tobias and see that he is on his knee. I am so overwhelmed with emotions that I start to cry. He has a ring in his hands. He starts,

"Tris you are the most important person of my life. I can never forget the day I first saw you. How I was dumbfounded when you kissed me on the dare or when you sat on my lap, making my heart flutter. You still give me that feeling whenever you look at me in the eye or give me that sexy smirk of yours. And I will be utterly grateful to have that feeling for the rest of my life. So Tris, my love, will you marry me?"

Do I need to think twice? Absolutely not. In my mind I have already said Yes a thousand times but my mouth is not cooperating. My throat is holding back tears. Somehow I manage to choke out a 'yes'. I nod my head continuously to show my approval. Tobias grins ear to ear and puts the ring in my finger. He gets up and I hug him. Hard. He hugs me back with even greater force. He kisses my cheek and I take his face in my hands to kiss him passionately. Our love seems to have no bounds.

In between the kiss, he pulls away a little and asks,

"Forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
